


【锁救】医生

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A Ratchlock fic, Characters & additional tags to be added, Civil War, Common height Ratchet, M/M, Size Difference, Taller Deadlcok, This is the Chinese version of The Medic, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 锁救爽文阿救被俘阿锁求爱
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[Ratchlock] The Medic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874675) by [ThatKup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup). 



> If you are in need of translators for reading this fic, here's the checklist for names & designation  
> 救护车 - Ratchet  
> 死锁 - Deadlock  
> 威震天 - Megatron  
> 汽车人 - Autobot  
> 霸天虎 - Decepticon  
> 游击 - Seeker(s)

先是一声枪响，紧随其后的是脚步声。目标显然是医生所处的房间，但他并没有抬头，双手忙于焊接面前金刚的腰板。

“原地别动！”

这个房间没有门，拦不住横闯进来的三五士兵。屋内也不明亮，所有电力被手术灯占去。

“我说，别动！”

“忙着呢！”医生喊道，空出左手把病患准备抬起的头雕摁回床上去，“给我十秒钟，然后随你们——”

一颗子弹嘶声飞过，医生的白色的顶徽便没了右角。

“现在，立刻，停下。”

“虚张声势，你们来就是要抓活的。”医生颤抖着吐出口气，扫了那位士兵一眼，手头完成着最后的步骤，“完工，满意了？这位是你们自己人，别一激动走火了，懂？”

另有一个金刚阔步穿过走廊，这位深蓝色涂装的士兵随他的战友一同让出条路。

“怎么他渣的这么慢？”

医生往后退了半步，浑身的盔甲收紧。眼前的金刚装甲厚重，体格高大，刚刚那句话更是体现出他脾气火爆。逃跑是没戏了，不过他知道如何做一位聪明的俘虏。

“别训他们，我的问题。”医生耸耸肩，举起双手，“我投降。你们这里讲究手铐还是锁链？”

“赶时间。”

救护车控制住自己不去发抖。但那台金刚的走上前，单手搭在医生的腰间。

“走了。”

听起来这家伙是个指挥官。

他们走在队伍最前面，后面大概跟了十来个士兵，全部是霸天虎。走廊两侧，病患们挤在门口张望，神色困惑。但士兵们熟视无睹。

“等等，病人怎么办？”医生转向指挥官，但那位高大的金刚拽了他一把。

“他们不在任务的考虑范围内。”

“那这是什么憨批任务？”医生想把自己的胳膊拉回来，但对方一松手，让他自己撞到墙上。在找回重心前，指挥官一把掐住他的脖子。

“我的任务是你，救护车。”

红蓝两双光镜直直对视，距离之近，救护车能从对方的镜片中看到自己的身影。霸天虎的面甲是深灰色，吐完最后一个词，他的尖锐犬齿露在外面。

救护车的嘴唇颤抖：

“漂……”

“跟我走吧，听话？”他嘶声道，“以及，你该叫我死锁。”

那只手从脖颈移向肩膀。救护车缓缓点头。

“带路吧，死锁。”

救护车本想将那只手拍掉，却被死锁反手抓住，向门口拽去

此处本是一个汽车人麾下的地下诊所，准确说，是一座被遗弃的诊所。救护车是最后一位坚持同伤患一起留下来的医疗单位，无论他们佩戴哪一方的徽章，只要身处这座设施就在救护车的保护之下。

诚然，铁堡也已失手，任何努力都只是自我感动。好在霸天虎选择把这座城池立为首都，而不是用地毯式轰炸或三光政策把城市烧成锈海。大部分汽车人士兵决定撤退，但总有不能，或是不愿意跟上大部队的人。救护车显然就是最好的例子。不过也有选择转入地下活动的那些，一定程度上，救护车也属于这一类，但他的地下活动并没有那么理想。

“所以，死锁，你的任务跟我什么关系？”

救护车跟着死锁跃上飞行单位。这台巨大的直升机吹起风沙，噪音巨大。救护车的病人们在无光的出口目送他，对情况甚是茫然，光镜闪烁恍惚如同点点星火。

“你跟我走。”死锁坐在救护车旁边，如果对方有任何跳机的意思，这个位置正好能拦住；他转向小队，“动作快！我们现在起飞！”

直升机关闭舱门，四只螺旋桨高速运转提起机身。

机舱内的磁场氛围压抑。舷窗外的万家灯火照亮了士兵们晦暗颜色的装甲。救护车叹了口气。如果他戴的不是汽车人标志，这座城市的平静或许足以支撑他开始全新的生活。

他哼了一声，众人的目光移过来。

“一支战斗小队外加一台空中运输单位，目标就是我，这么一台，该死的金刚。亲爱的普神，认真的吗？我可是受宠若惊。”

“不记得你以前话这么多。”

“三十秒前你似乎都不记得我。”

“我当然记得！我来这儿就是为了接你，现在闭嘴！”死锁的声音逐渐提高。

救护车安静下来。或者说，是被吓到了。面前的这位早已不是他记忆中的那位金刚了。

“申请汇报。”飞行单位清了清他的发声器。

“准许。”死锁看向机头，“游击小队？”

“游击小队。预计十秒内相遇。”

“投弹需要低高度，对吧？提高海拔。”

“收到。”

飞机拉高了机头，救护车因此紧贴到死锁身上。

“相遇时间修正，五十秒。”

“他们在减速。”死锁说，“我们被发现了？”

“否定，指挥官。”

“小伙子们，静默无线电，能挺过去。”

救护车警惕起来。他晃了晃死锁的胳膊，得到的只是一个严厉的瞪视。

大约五十秒以后，直升机叫停静默。士兵们放松地小声欢呼起来。

“刚刚怎么回事？”救护车回头看向窗外，就在这时，地下诊所的方向出现了一起爆炸。

救护车蓝色的光镜圆睁，目瞪口呆。

“哈，这他渣的，是什么。”

他瞪着死锁，声线颤抖。

死锁眨了眨光镜，没有给出答案。他伸手想去捧住救护车的头雕，却被医生一巴掌拍开。

“你完全可以，哪怕只是警告他们一句，或者就是，把他们哄走……别，你别碰我！我说别碰我！”

“要救你只有这一条路能走。”死锁紧紧压住救护车的两只手腕，以防他失手打到旁边的士兵。

“那跟我没关系！为什么？！那就是个诊所、诊所根本不是威胁！里面还有你们自己的士兵！”救护车的光机溢出清洁液，“我们他渣的，在地下苟活了几个月！你们，你们就——”

“嘘嘘……”死锁把救护车强塞到自己怀里，“没事了，这里是安全的，你是安全的……”


	2. Chapter 2

救护车的房间里没有窗户，床尾方向的墙上有一张宽幅相片，从中央信号塔俯瞰城市的一百八十度。照片正中央是光芒清冷的月卫二，正是满月的时候；而照片的最右侧是较小一些的月卫一，同样散发着冷色的光，但远不及另一颗卫星明亮、壮丽。

床头上方则是一面镜子，正能映出对面相片中的月卫二。救护车只要面朝上躺在床上，那轮巨大的月亮就会出现在他的视线外缘，即便灯光全灭，也依然在昏暗中若隐若现。

床头一侧是个玻璃小桌，没有柜子；另一侧则是连接其他房间的门。门扉像是浮在门框中央，这块铁板的四周都能透出黄色的光纤，时不时有人经过，影子在光边上晃过。

这一次，来者停在了门前。敲门声随后响起，却没给救护车回应的时间。

“救护车。”死锁推门进来，摁亮了顶灯，“你得吃点东西。”

对方推门而入的瞬间就把医生惊了起来。他靠坐在床头，右手紧紧抓着枕头。

“没心情吃。”

死锁没有回应那双敌意的视线，只是冲走廊里使了个眼色，一台红灰色相间的金刚便走了进来，双手抬着一个小桌，桌上则是几只盖着盖子的碗碟。他将东西放到床边，头雕和光镜都低垂着，很快又退了出去。

死锁关上门，电子锁发出咔哒一声轻响。他向救护车靠近，医生的身体紧绷起来。

“你低功耗运转很久了。”

“我知道。”救护车扫了一眼桌面上的餐具，都是泛着温和光晕的不锈钢制品，盖子则是玻璃的。水蒸气凝结在盖子内侧，扭曲了菜品的形状，也就只有颜色比较清晰可辨了。

“告诉我，汽车人的配给如何？”死锁双手指尖点在桌子两角，低头观察医生的神色，而救护车低头看着床单。军官的手指绕过来，打开了其中一个容器的盖子，香气立刻扑出来。

救护车立刻闭上光镜。但同时，他咽了咽口水：“饿不死。”

“是吗。”

死锁自顾自地打开下一个容器，这回飘出来的味道厚重些。第三个容器被打开，救护车又闻到一股清香，他屏住呼吸但无济于事，风扇的置换仍然能让他闻到这股诱人的味道。

军官将碎铜酱倒在硅饭上，稍微搅拌一番让饭粒都染上褐色的酱料，再将连骨头都被蒸得软酥的银鳞鱼夹碎成一块块再摆在饭上，最后再给医官倒了一杯能量液。

“你可以睁眼了。”死锁说完便坐下来，把小桌推到离救护车更近的位置。

救护车的光镜微微睁开一线，镜核先是看向死锁，然后是面前那碗热气腾腾的饭，再回到死锁脸上。

“吃吧。没有醇没有毒，也没有吐真剂。”死锁调整了一下筷子和筷架的位置，“你在这里是安全的。”

救护车的左手抱着自己的膝头，手指捏得更紧了。

“为什么？”

“你不是俘虏，你是我的客人。”死锁宽阔厚重的肩甲收紧，向下耷拉，眼神里满是讨好，“这些年我学了不少东西，比如，待客之道——你得吃点东西。”

“不止这个吧。”救护车的光镜暗了暗，“别耍花招。你想要什么直说。”

“好吧，实话实说，”死锁拿起杯子，递到救护车手边，“我要你撒一个谎。”

“继续。”救护车接过杯子。

“对威震天撒谎，或者对他的情报官撒谎——看那位大人这两天忙不忙了。”死锁看了一眼杯子，见对方没有要喝的意思便继续补充，“告诉他——你是主动，来我这里，投降的。”

救护车抬手就把能量液泼到死锁面甲上。

“做梦。”

他把杯子敲在桌上，死锁僵硬地抹了一把脸，手掌移开后两双光镜对上视线。那一瞬间的确让医生有些畏缩，但他按捺住情绪迎上那双锋利的眼神。

“还是把我锁到监狱里去吧，或者游行示众，随便处置。”救护车说，“我不会投敌的。”

死锁的右手在救护车的视野里，那只手攒紧了三五秒钟，又松开。

“你已经是了。想想昨天晚上，由你负责的诊所遭到轰炸，而你却毫发无损地出现在霸天虎的辖区，好好想想。”死锁伸手去掐救护车的下巴，对方则扭头闪开，“我这是在救你的命。”

“明确告诉你，我不需要。”

“很好，那我换一个说法。”死锁收回手，慢悠悠地给救护车再倒了一杯能量液才开口，“威震天亲自分派了游击小队的秘密轰炸计划，轰炸点之一就是你所在的诊所。而作为诊所负责人的你侥幸存活，原因是霸天虎的陆军上将得到线人的消息，暗中带领他最亲信的战斗编队和运输单位违令将你救出来——”

“还是那句话，我不需要你这样做。”

“如果你把这件事抖露出来，死的就是霸天虎目前的陆军上将、十二名精锐忠诚的士兵和一位踏实肯干的飞行员，这还不算那些被蒙在鼓里、只是听我一声令下就按部就班的后勤士兵、我的线人、被收买的塔台监管人。”死锁重新把杯子送到救护车手边，“一句谎话就能救这么多人，你说还是不说？”

救护车被这一番话惊得目瞪口呆。他眨了眨光镜，一时失去了语言。死锁轻笑一声，自己喝了一口手中的能量液，再送回到救护车嘴边。

“我自己来。”

医生接过杯子，小口小口将里面的液体喝干。

上将摸了摸救护车的头雕，嘴角露出微笑。随后他抬手去按电灯开关旁边的装置，西侧墙面上逐渐显现出一块玻璃。

救护车的视线被吸引过去。天色灰暗，但仍然能看到城市中有几处袅袅黑烟。就在这时，几架游击贴着建筑疾驰而过。

“单向玻璃，外面的人看不见你。这里是霸天虎的辖区，很安全。”死锁把碗向前推了推，“记得把饭吃完。我晚些再来见你。”


End file.
